


Puppy Love

by EizabethGeorge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EizabethGeorge/pseuds/EizabethGeorge
Summary: Dean and Cas like to share their puppy
Relationships: Castiel/ Dean/ OFC, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Puppy Love

Chapter one

"Such a good girl," Dean said, patting the puppy in the head as she brought the toy backdropping it in his lap. Sitting down on her butt, waiting for him to throw it again, "such a silly puppy. Cas will be home soon; we can play more after dinner."

The puppy growled and nudged Dean's leg with her nose, "I said later, stop or you'll sit in the corner," he scolded.

She whined and climbed clumsy up onto the couch; she was still getting used to the paws her masters had bought her. She was laying her head in his lap, looking up. He smiled down at her rubbing her head, sliding a hand down her bare back, stopping when he got to the tail plug she had in. She wagged her tail, looking up at Dean.

"Not now, you have to wait; I know Cas wants to play with you for a bit," Dean said as he continued to stroke his puppy. She was falling asleep when the door opened. She barked and climbed off the couch, greeting her master at the door.

"Aww, puppy. Are you happy to see me," Cas asked, kicking off his shoes before kneeling to pet the puppy and give her kisses?

She barked in response to his question and followed him when he stood walking over to Dean. He smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"She was a good girl, waited for you to give her a treat," Dean said, rubbing the front of his pants. 

Cas smiled, "two knots for the sweet Omega puppy; she has been a very good girl all week," he said, looking down as the puppy pawed at his leg, "I'm hungry, I think we should have dinner, and then we can play."

Puppy pouted and wrapped her paws around Cas's leg, winning at not getting the same amount of attention she usually got when he came home; Cas sighed and looked down. Her green eyes are sad and pleading for his attention. Dean looked down too and shook his head. It was, in truth, their fault for how spoiled she was.

Dean loved his twin sister. He especially loved that Cas treated her the same way he did; it was rare to find an Alpha who liked other Alphas, let alone take an Omega already claimed by another but here they were, the three of them sharing everything.

"ok, puppy, ok. You can come to sit on the counter while we cook, " Cas said, picking her up.

"you know, just because she's a lap puppy doesn't mean she should sit on the counter, " Dean said, watching Cas carry her into the kitchen.

Cas looked back at Dean and sighed, "She wants my attention, and you know how she gets, " Cas replied, ruffling her hair.

Dean sighed and walked to the fridge pulling out dinner; Cas set the puppy down on the counter, talking to her and Dean telling them about his day and how much he hated when his brothers tried to one-up him saying all their Omegas were pregnant and how happy their parents were about becoming grandparents.

The puppy whined, she wanted to have pups with her Alphas, but they seemed to be having trouble. She had an appointment with the Omega specialist the following week to find out what was going on. Cas frowned and kissed his puppy on the forehead, telling her not to worry.

"You'll be the prettiest puppy, with a swollen belly full of our pups, " Cas said, caressing her stomach.

The puppy tipped excited at the idea; Cas and Dean growled at the scent of her slick. The puppy scent the air smelling her Alphas arousal, and barked, jumping down off the counter and make her way back to the couch. Dean looked at Cas and smiled, "She's been waiting all day for you to come home and play with her. She was already halfway into puppy space when I got home. We will have to check in when she comes out of it, " he said, looking over at Cas.

Cas nodded and asked Dean if he was ok cooking alone tonight; he nodded, saying he had planned on it, hoping that Cas would check-in and take care of the puppy. Cas headed into the living room and found the little Omega puppy chewing on her toy on the couch. He smiled and watched her happy in her ears, collar, and tail. She looked up, hearing his footsteps on the hardwood floor, whined, and went back to chewing her toy.

"Come, " Cas commanded, patting his leg as he sat in the recliner.

The puppy cocked her head to the side when she heard the sound of a zipper; Cas patted his leg again; curiosity got the best of the puppy. Carrying her toy, she climbed down off the couch, stretched, and slowly made her way over to the Alpha, slowly stroking his exposed cock.

She dropped the toy and tilted her head to the side, watching his hand go up and down. She licked her lips; she loved the taste of her Alphas, the warm musky flavor of their skin. The warm spice scents were calming. Tears filled her eyes as she moved closer to the Alpha. There was something about Cas that made her feel like she could tell him anything. Cas gave the command to hold his cock in her mouth, not to get him off, knowing that sometimes she just needed to breathe in his scent.

The puppy sighed, resting her cheek against her master's thigh, taking a deep breath loving the musky spice of his arousal. He carded his fingers through her hair and hummed and groaned when she moved her tongue.

"Later, we are going to take turns fucking you, such a good girl." Cas said, rubbing a hand down her back, "off, I'm going to cum if you keep doing that."

Cas stood pulling off his pants and boxers before heading into the kitchen, puppy right behind him, trying to grab his leg without tripping him. Dean smiled, spotting the two, and raised an eyebrow at Cas.

"she can sit in my lap while we eat, " Cas shrugged, stepping into Dean's personal space, wrapping his arms around the middle, kissing his lips, and then his jaw stopped when he felt the light bite on his leg. He looked down. The puppy looked up with big eyes and a slight grin.

"She needs her gag, " Dean said, moving away from his mate's abs heading down the hall towards their room.

Cas looked down, feeling another light nip on his leg. "Stop being jealous; I can love you both."

The puppy pouted and nipped harder on his leg. He yelped, pulling his leg away, "do you want to be punished? Hit in the corner! Bad puppy!" Cas scolded, reaching down and rubbing his leg.

She turned with a huff and made her way to her time-out corner, curling up in a comfortable ball, closing her eyes. Dean came back from the room, spotting the puppy in the corner, and looked at Cas, who was still rubbing his leg.

"She nipped me, harder than usual, " Cas said, answering Dean's unasked question.

"Did we forget something?" Dean questioned as he headed off to the Omega to place her gag in her mouth.

"I don't think so; it's not our anniversary or a birthday, " Cas replied, watching Dean kneel and gently stroke the puppy's hair waking her up.

Puppy stretched a smirk crossed her face looking up at her master; she opened her mouth, allowing him to place the gag in her mouth and close it in the back. Her favorite one was a bone shape Cas and Dean had custom made for her for Christmas one year.

"Maybe she just missed you and wants you all to herself, " Dean said as he stood.

Cas made a face looking down at their puppy, and then the light went off, "I promised to come home early today. We were supposed to go shopping and get new toys, " He said, smacking his forehead, "I am an idiot; I got caught in a meeting, and I forgot. I'll have to make it up to her."

"Should we pull her out of puppy space and talk?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded as Dean safeworded; his sister looked up and blinked hearing him say Poughkeepsie; she knelt waiting for him to remove her paws, ears, and then the collar. 

"What happened?" Ella asked, looking up at her masters.

Cas knelt, taking her face him his hands, "Baby, I am so sorry, I forgot our plans, " he said.

"I thought you were mad at me. I was baffled, " Ella replied, looking down.

Cas kissed her gently on the lips before moving to pick her up; she giggled and snuggled close. Dean and Cas loved that she was just over four and a half feet tall, tiny even for an Omega. Dean informed them that dinner was ready if they were.

"I'm so hungry, " Ella replied, pressing her nose to Cas's mating gland breathing in deep.

"sis, do you want to sit with Cas or kneel next to us?" Dean asked while plating the spaghetti.

Ella thought about it for a moment, tapping on her lips before she answered, "between you, " she replied, smiling, knowing that would make Dean happy.

Even though they didn't mind sharing, Dean still got a little hurt when Ella chose to sit with Cas over him; their relationship was still relatively new, and they worked out the kinks. Cas sat Ella down on her pillow. They had between them her happy place. She could be close to both her alphas.

"Ella, do you want me to feed you?" Cas asked as Dean set the plates down.

"No, thank you, " Ella said, reaching up and grabbing her bowl of pasta made just the way she liked it. She bounced happily as she took a bite.

Dean and Cas smiled at each other, talking about their day, asking Ella about hers, "It wasn't perfect; Mr. Alistair kept touching me, " she reported, "I kept asking him to stop saying that I have two Alphas, but he wouldn't listen."

Dean growled, making the little Omega hang her head, setting her food down on the floor; she knelt, moving closer to Dean, hoping he wasn't mad at her.

"I'm not mad at you, El. I'm angry at that so-called Alpha, " Dean said, cupping his sister's cheek, "Is that what was wrong? Why were you so stressed when I got home?"

Ella nodded, keeping her eyes down, "I wanted to forget about it, " she said with a sniff.

Cas sighed and stood up. He reached down and picked Ella up; "Elly, you have to tell us this stuff, no, and I mean no one is allowed to touch you except Dean and I. I will head to the library tomorrow and talk with Alistair, Ok?" He said, kissing her face, making her giggle, "finish eating. I have plans, " he added, setting her back down.

**********   
"That's it, good girl, " Cas praised as Ella took his cock as far into her mouth as she could, pulling off and doing the same to Dean, making him groan praise as well.

"Fuck, " Dean moaned, gripping the base of his cock to stop him from popping his knot in her mouth. They had a few things planned and didn't want to spoil the fun by cumming too soon.

Ella smiled up at Dean before taking Cas back into her mouth; he groaned and grabbed her hair, holding her in place for a few seconds before letting her go and repeating the process while Dean tried to hold off cumming. He loved watching his sister be used by Cas. It was beautiful how submissive she was, always following directions, anything within her limits, and even willing the try a few new things.

Cas pulled her off his cock one last time, lifting her and tossing her onto the couch, making her giggle. She made grabby hands at Dean, needing him close too.

"Do you want Dean to fuck you?" Cas asked, kneeling by the couch jerking himself slowly.

"Yes, I need Dean to fuck me," Ella replied with a shy smile, biting her bottom lip.

Dean smiled and scented the air-loving sweetness of his sisters slick, Apple pie and vanilla; he growled, picking her upholding pussy to his face, diving in licking a sucking, making Ella squirm in his arms. Cas smiled and moved close, not wanting to be left out, spread her cheeks licking up the slick the pooling.

"Oh fuck, mmm, fuccckk," Ella cried out, "I'm gonna."

"Cum!" Cas commanded, going back to eating her ass like it was the last thing he was ever going to eat.

Ella grabbed hold of Dean's hair pulling hard as she came with a long moan. Dean smiled and handed her off to Cas; he sat down on the couch, holding the base of his cock so Ella could line herself up. Not waiting, she slammed down, loving when Cas moans out praises, bouncing up and down a few times ply to stop when Dean was ready, lining up and sliding the tip in. Ella gasped and moaned, sliding back, taking all of him.

"Shit, El, slow down," Dean said, placing his hands on her hips to slow her pace.

"I need your knot, please," Ella begged, trying to ride her Alphas harder.

Dean looked at Cas. He shrugged, saying let her do as she pleased, for now, next round, they could take their time. Ella smiled and kissed Cas, speeding up, trying to keep time with their thrusts; Dean was the first to cum, licking them into place with his knot slowing riding out its orgasm as Ellas milked the cum from him; Ella came. Next, her muscles clamping around Cas' knot, he let her ride it out as she milked him too desperate to have a pup.

Ella sighed with contentment as Cas and Dean positioned them on the couch. "Better?" Cas asked, kissing her forehead.

"Much," Ella mumbled, falling asleep.


End file.
